The hell pirates
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: join one pirate and his crew as they traverse the one piece world and turn it upside down. "Demudemudemu"


Me: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, children of all ages to my new story

Disclaimer: Was that really necessary?

Me: Yes Yes it was

Disclaimer: Well ok then; May I inquire what exactly this story is about

Me: Uh uh uh no spoilers

Disclaimer: Damn fine I'll just do the disclaimer then

Me: Alright go ahead

Disclaimer: JH does not own one piece or anything he takes from some game or show in this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

Technique/Attack

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter: 1

"Uhhh why am I doing this again and not staying at the island where I can relax and take a nap" Asked our hero of this story. Said hero is wearing a blue and brown sleeveless jacket over a blue short sleeved shirt, blue pants with a orange sash around his waist acting as a belt. He has on blue boots, yellow bandana, three swords on his waist and one on his back. He had black hair that reached his neck, a red earring in his ear, and black tattoos on his face (look up pockie pirates and when you find him add a sword on his back and a blue shirt).

"Because you were the only person I could find that wasn't doing anything on such short notice" Reene said. (Look up Pockie pirates Reene to find out what she looks like).

"Hey I was doing something"

"Sleeping is not doing something"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Oh look theres the boat"

They arrived at their location which was a luxuries ship and a pirate ship. Said luxuries ship was being attacked.

"Lets go and defeat alvida quick then we can head back you can go back to sleep and wait a minute aren't you leaving out on your journey today"

"Yeah"

"So that means no nap for you after this"

"Damn"

They boarded the ship and dodged around pirates and made it to the kitchen. In the kitchen they found Luffy and whatever the other person's name was talking.

"Oi you two where the hell is Alvida" said the hero.

"Mff nmaffe isssh monfe .d. lumffy wmmf frre ymmf" Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"Umm yeah anyway where is alvida?" Our protagonist asked.

"Up top." Cobi answered.

"Well then looks like we're going up." Protagonist said. (AN: Yes he will be unnamed until end of my personal Alvida arc.)

(AN: Same as cannon up until after luffy's comment on Alvida's looks.)

"Men get them." Alvida ordered.

"Yes lady Alvida." The men said.

"Reene!" Protagonist said.

"Lets get 'em." Reene said.

Protagonist placed a hand on the first sword on his waist and grab the second one; while Reene moved her hair to the side as she reached behind her. In an instant ten men were cut down and the two that caused were behind them crouched. Protagonist with a sword in both his hands, crouched to were he could kiss the wood of the ship. Reene was crouched with a two handed sword in a diagnol position.

Both swordsmen stood up as the men fell forward dead. Theu were about to taunt Alvida when "~clap clap clap~" a female and a male walked forward clapping.

"Well well well looks like we got two strong ones here." The male said.

"Yup we sure do and not only that but the male is a real cutie." The female agreed.

"Hey Alvida you don't mind if we kill these two do you?" The male asked his captain.

"Sure go right ahead." Alvida said.

"Alright time to die you two sorry cutie." The female said as both got into a fighting stance.

"Alright fine let's do this Reene." Protagonist said.

"Got ya!" Reene said as her and Protagonist got into a sword stance.

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: What ya think?

Disclaimer: Not bad not bad at all; so will we ever find out the protagonist name?

Me: All in good time my good friend all in good time.

Disclaimer: huh Anyway Read

Me: And review, no flames or risk dealing with my lawyers 'points behind him to Aokiji, Akainu, Borsalino, Silver rayleighs, Whitebeard,Ace, and Shanks'

Both: See ya


End file.
